The Shadow inside
by moisoha
Summary: I decided that the end to the series, in America at least, was horrible and i didn't like the fact that Dark won't come back so this is what i came up with for a plot. It sound pretty cool when I reread it. I won't ruin it though...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The gang members all paused, catching their breath from running. It began with on and slowly began to spread through out the group as they all laughed their hearts out, "They have no suspects!" one of the gang members said, "We're good enough to fake the Phantom Thief Dark."

"Do you really believe that?" said a cold voice just over the boy's left shoulder. The Entire gang jumped at the voice and the gang leader stood up, "You think you could be a Phantom Thief?"

"Who are you?" The gang leader called out in his defense, "What do you want?"

The stranger carefully stepped out of the shadows. His long purple hair was in disarray around his broad shoulders. His purple eyes were glaring down on them and a smirk played across his face. "I'm the Phantom Thief." Dark said, giving a thumbs-down, "And I want my title back."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Daisuke Niwa was sitting on his couch as he waited for the news to come in. Every since Dark left the news hadn't been very interesting but his mother, Emiko Niwa, still wanted him to be a thief so he had to keep track of the artworks like he had before.

Right now there was a soap opera on so he was waiting for it to end. It was one of the very boring so he was relieved when the doorbell rang and gave him an excuse to get up, "I got it!" He said, quickly standing and going after the door.

When he opened it, he found three men standing there waiting, "This is Daisuke Niwa then?" the man in front said to the men behind him, though he said this without looking. They both nodded and Daisuke wondered how they knew. The man who had spoken was obviously British because of his accent.

"What do you want?" He asked cautiously. He was perfectly aware that if he gave even the slightest slip then they would know that he was a thief and would get him arrested, "Is it something about my school?" That was the only other reason he could think of them being there and since he couldn't see their faces it only made him more afraid.

"I am here to talk to you in complete private about something concerning you greatly. I shall not be the one speaking of course. These are my henchmen and this one," The British man said, pointing to the one on his left, "Will be talking to you although you have my permission to know who both of them are. My identity though, will stay completely secret, Dark." This last sentence was said to the man on his left and Daisuke jumped, shutting the door immediately.

"Wait," Daisuke said quietly, "Dark."

The henchmen pulled off his hood and Daisuke and Dark were facing each other. It had been three years since Daisuke had last seen Dark. That was when the black wings had swallowed him and Krad up, "Yes, Daisuke." Dark said, "I'm back and I'm visiting you now. This isn't a dream."

"Dark!" Daisuke couldn't help hugging him, "I had no idea! How did you get out of the Black Wings? And when?"

Dark glanced nervously at the British man who shook his head, "Maybe I'll tell you that story some other time. I can't say everything here. But I can introduce my…" he eyed the other henchman warily, "Well, my…"

"Comrade." The British man said and both Dark and the other man sent him dark looks.

"My comrade then. You know him of course." The man took his hood down and his long blonde hair and gold eyes hit Daisuke with such force and hatred that Daisuke stepped back.

"Krad!" Daisuke said, surprised.

"Yes, it's me." Krad said.

Daisuke turned back to Dark, "Why are you working with him?"

"That's another story I'm afraid I can't tell you, Dai, but tell Emiko and Daiki, and Kousuke as well, that I'm fine and alive. I'm also in good hands and I'll be joining you in thieving as soon as I can. You can also tell Riku and…" Dark paused, "Risa…" Daisuke understood that Dark still had feeling for her and so he nodded.

"Repeat none of this to Hikari-san though." The British man said, "Krad must relay the message to him, personally." He looked at Krad and Krad looked away, "Goodbye then Mr. Niwa. Of course you will see me as who I am. That has already been arranged and then you will soon know, as I will tell you myself who and what I am." The man turned, "Come Dark, Krad."

The three of them left and Daisuke stood there only a moment before running inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Good morning, Daisuke." Riku greeted Daisuke at the front of the school, "What's wrong, you seem flustered? Did something happen?" she asked kindly.

"Listen Riku, I need to tell you…" Daisuke began just before he was hit over the head by a newspaper.

"Daisuke! Daisuke have you heard the news?!" It was Takeshi Saehara, Daisuke's best friend for 12 years, "Daisuke, the Phantom Thief Dark's back! He ran into some gangsters last night and he told them he wanted his title back!" Takeshi showed Daisuke the newspaper, "It's true, look!"

Sure enough, Takeshi was right. There was a picture of the gangsters in the paper and the headline was, 'Phantom Thief Returns Again!' Daisuke knew that it was true, so when Riku gave him a questioning look he slightly nodded, "Wow Takeshi, you're right. It looks like Dark's back. Just don't get yourself killed trying to get his picture." Ever since Takeshi had entered High school with Daisuke, he had become even more reckless. He was trying to do anything for a picture and Daisuke knew he would go even farther if it came to a picture of the Phantom Thief Dark.

Takeshi nodded and then ran off to bother someone else with his news of Dark. Riku ran to Daisuke, "Was that true? Dark is back inside of you again?" she said.

This time Daisuke shook his head, "No. He's not inside me. I don't know exactly who he's inside now but it's not me so I don't know who it is. I just know he came to see me last night and…" Daisuke looked down, "Krad's back again. I saw him with Dark. They're together, with this British man, I don't know his name."

"Risa will want to know." Riku said, "I don't know if she fully got over him."

Just then, Risa ran up to them, "Daisuke!" she said, "I heard that Dark was back! Is that-" Daisuke covered her mouth quickly. Then he saw Satoshi Hiwatari coming to. The British man had said that Krad would tell Satoshi, after all, Satoshi's real name was Hikari. "No. Dark isn't with me." Daisuke immediately felt bad by the look on her face. He didn't want her to cry or feel sad because it was true. Dark was back, he just couldn't tell her. That British man had said not to.

"So the rumor isn't true." Satoshi said quietly. Daisuke searched his face trying to see if he knew the truth and was about to tell Risa and all of them but then he realized that Satoshi was looking rather disappointed as Risa. Then they both left and Riku looked suspiciously at Daisuke.

"But you just told me that he was back?" she said, "Why, I don't understand why…"

"I wish I cold tell Risa, you can tell her, but Satoshi isn't supposed to know until Krad tells him. That was the biggest deal that the man who was with Dark and Krad told me. Krad has to tell Satoshi himself so I couldn't tell her with him looking on." Daisuke looked into Riku's eyes, "can I trust you not to tell him, only her?"

"It'll be hard to get them separate but I think I can do it if I try." Riku nodded, "I'll do it for you and then you can be happy for me."

"Yeah, then the three of us can be happy together, and eventually the four of us."

Riku nodded again, "Look, Dai, I have to get to class right now so I'll see you after school." She ran off toward the school.

Daisuke began to go to but then stopped as he noticed a limo drive up, "Now who would be driving a limo to school?" he said to himself quietly. Then a boy got out that seemed to be Daisuke's age although he was much taller.

The boy has silver-gray hair that went to his shoulders and his shoulders were quite broad. He was wearing sunglasses so his eyes were impossible to see. After him came two men in black both wearing hats and sunglasses. They looked like they were body guards, which was true.

"Um, welcome to our school." Daisuke said kindly, trying to welcome him to the school kindly, "Where are you headed, I can take you there if you'd-"

"I need to get to class 1-B Mr. Niwa, and I don't want it to take all day so you can wait for my explanation in your classroom." Daisuke jumped back when the boy said his name and then he realized that he knew the voice. It was the voice of the British man that had been with Dark and Krad the night before, "I already told you to wait for the explanation. So let's get to your classroom because that is the one I signed up for." The boy was already walking to the door of the school and the two men, who Daisuke assumed were Dark and Krad, were following him quickly.

Daisuke ran to catch up to him, "At least give me something to call you." He said quickly, "I don't even have your name!"

"My name is Kuroi Kumori but Dark and Krad call my Shadow. As will the police when Dark and I help you with your stealing jobs."

Daisue was further startled. Only his mother knew that they were planning to steal a painting today and that was the only other person, so how did this boy know.

When they reached the class, which was indeed Daisuke's class, Shadow introduced himself to the class who all awed at his rich clothes and his bodyguards. But the teacher said the thing that got all he class to be even more in awe about him, "Excuse me Kumori, but we do not wear sunglasses in class."

"Of course, I understand that it is a policy that you wouldn't want to change in any way. Of course since I am here I must follow your rules although I will assure you that you won't like what you see. Everyone leaned forward anxiously as the glasses were removed and handed to the blonde one of his escorts, Krad.

His eyes were closed through this whole transition then he finally opened them and everyone in the room gasped. His left eye was purple and his right was gold. Daisuke immediately understood that it was because of Dark and Krad that his eyes were like that. But the rest of the class didn't know about Dark and Krad so they either thought he was a freak and tried to get away from him or thought he looked cute and leaned closer.

"Um… yes, well, that's perfectly alright, you can sit there by Niwa, the boy you cam in with." The teacher stuttered. It was obvious that she was intrigued by his eyes and wanted to understand them better.

Shadow nodded and he went to the empty seat beside Daisuke. Then Daisuke saw what he hadn't imagined Shadow doing. There was suddenly a note on Daisuke's desk. He looked up to see that the teacher's back was turned then unfolded it and read;

**Don't try to not be able to understand this writing, now I want you to tell me, did you tell Mr. Hikari about Dark and Krad?**

Daisuke didn't lie he quickly wrote 'No I didn't, and I told Riku not to let him know either.' then passed it back when the teacher wasn't looking.

That was how thy spent the day, writing notes back and forth without the teacher even suspecting them. Then once, Shadow suddenly wrote,

**I have to go Daisuke. Be careful with your self and Dark and I will see you tonight.**

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but I have to leave early today." Shadow showed the teacher and note then took his glasses, put them on and went out the Door. Daisuke watched him go and wondered silently, who was this guy really?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night Daisuke got ready for the robbery and smiled. He was excited to see Dark again and by the weird looks on the faces of his family he knew that it showed on his face. Towa even asked what was going on and he simply told her that he wanted to prove he was better than Dark.

As he left though, he realized that he still hadn't told them that Dark was back. But they simply thought that when the gang had seen "Dark" That it wasn't real. But it was, and only he knew. They had been at the store when Dark had come to see him. That was why he hadn't told them.

Now, as he went to the museum, he realized that he should have told Emiko about Dark. She was sure to find out soon anyway, she always watched the news when he was stealing. But she might be offended if she knew he didn't tell her he knew. He'd have to make an excuse. After all, Dark was, in a way, her other son, so she should defiantly want to know when he's suddenly appeared.

At the museum, Daisuke looked up, "Dark…" he whispered to himself, "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Daisuke spun around to see Dark grinning at him, "You can't always expect me to not be here automatically. I am fast you know."

"Ah…" Daisuke paused, "I know you're fast but I thought you might be late because you had Shadow to worry-"

Dark laughed, interrupting Daisuke, "In a strange way Daisuke, Shadow taught me all I know, even though I was with the Niwa's for 300 years, Shadow was always with me. Deep inside. I just couldn't find him like you could find me. He was too deep, and he was also sealed, rather like the Artwork that you and your family seal. It wasn't possible for us to communicate with each other."

Daisuke was confused and was about to ask Shadow what Dark was talking about when he looked around and saw that Shadow wasn't with them, "Wait. Where's Shadow. I was sure he said that he would be coming to, didn't he."

"He's coming a bit later." Dark looked around the museum, "You already got rid of the guards? Good Dai. But I will say something; you need to get the artwork. According to shadow, this is to be done without our help for the most part. Shadow told me that he wouldn't be helping you at all, only me with the getaway. That was what he said and I know he'll hold to that. I'm to serve as a distraction for the guards outside. They'll be preoccupied with me and you are to steal the artwork and get out." When Daisuke gave him a worried look, Dark smiled, "Don't worry about me, I have a good back up. Shadow won't let me down." Then Dark flew off.

Daisuke went about his work quickly and silently. Dark provided a good distraction because no guards came in to bother Daisuke while he was working. Daisuke waited until he couldn't stand it anymore. He went to the window of the museum and looked out. Dark was toppling all the guards, everyone that went at him to catch him.

He happened to glance up at Daisuke and Daisuke held up the painting to show Dark that he could get away now. Then Dark smiled, his eyes closed, and he lowered down. That was when the police grabbed him and tied him down, "We have him! We have Dark!" They shouted.

Daisuke's eyes widened, "Dark!" He called out then shied away from the window. He had to get away before he reacted. Quickly maneuvering around, he got out to the crowd. That was when he saw Risa and Satoshi in the crowd, "Satoshi? Risa?"

"So Dark isn't inside of you…" Satoshi looked back at the tied up Dark, "After all, you wouldn't be here if that were you."

Daisuke watched with them, "Yes…" His eyes lowered, "He was doing that for me. He was helping me get out. It's my fault that he got captured. I'm so stupid."

"Don't worry Daisuke." Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, "You don't have to think about that anymore, Think, Dark is a legendary Phantom Thief; he wouldn't allow himself to be caught unless it was for some certain reason."

Then Daisuke realized what must have been happening, "That's it! It's Shadow!"

Satoshi and Risa looked at him, "Shadow is…" Daisuke looked warily at Satoshi, "Um… well… never mind who Shadow is. I shouldn't have said that." Daisuke looked down and Risa got into his face.

"Daisuke!" she said angrily, "You did that earlier! Whenever we talk about Dark, there's always something that you can't tell us! Why?! Who says you can't tell us?!"

"I really wish I could tell you Risa. Go ask Riku. She can tell you everything. it's not that I have anything against you, Satoshi," Daisuke said to him, looking up, "But… I'm not allowed to tell you yet. Shadow said- I mean I was told that you would be told by your other half."

Satoshi's eyes widened too, "Krad."

Daisuke was about to say yes when a limo drove up and stopped beside them. The door swung open and a British voice said, "Get in, all of you."

Daisuke knew it was Shadow and so he got right in, "Don't worry." he said to Risa and Satoshi, "Just get in, you'll be fine." They slowly got in and then all took a seat, "What do you want us for, Kumori-sa-"

Shadow cut Daisuke off, "I'll explain everything when we get there." He said quietly.

"'Get there'? Where are you taking us?" Risa said, "My parents will-"

"Your parents aren't at home and your sister and butler are shopping without you." Risa moved back, "As for you Hiwatari-san. You have no one waiting for you, and thus, no one to wonder where you are." Daisuke, don't worry about Dark. He's fine." that got Satoshi and Risa looking at him.

Daisuke ignored their looks and knew that he could say more now, "So you really did get him. I thought you might've."

Shadow pointed to the front seat and Dark turned around, whipped off the hat and grinned, "So, you really thought I let myself be captured?"

Daisuke glared at him, "I wasn't thinking straight for a minute, yes. But that doesn't give you enough right to teas me. I didn't do anything else so you can't tease me."

"Dark." Shadow said quietly and Dark turned around. Satoshi and Risa were looking at Dark's back with shock on their faces, "Park here." Shadow said. Then when the car stopped, he got out and Risa, Satoshi, and Daisuke followed. "So, Daisuke. Spilling out all our secrets?" Shadow eyes him and Daisuke smiled sheepishly.

"You can't blame him, Satoshi is Daisuke's friend, and it's hard to tell friend that sort of thing, Shadow." Dark was standing beside Daisuke now. Daisuke felt whole, like he hadn't felt for a long time.

Shadow nodded solemnly. "Krad wouldn't speak to him anyway. He said he had wronged Hikari-san too much to talk to him." Shadow looked up, "Yes, Krad and Dark have truly returned. They are to me like they were to you. I am the tamer for them both."

Dark suddenly stepped forward, "Shadow? Shouldn't you tell them-" Shadow held up his hand and Dark stepped back.

"Nevermind what Dark says." Shadow finished, "I may tell you later, but I will not tell you now, only if we are completely alone." Shadow went to the car again, "Now I will escort you home." Shadow got in.

Daisuke couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. He wasn't any normal Tamer. He had more authority over Dark and Krad. It was like he wasn't their tamer, he was their master.

Why?

What was so special about him?

As Daisuke approached his house though, something else struck him as important. There was screaming coming from his door. He ran to it and flung it open. As he did, he was almost hit in the face by a glass vase.


End file.
